Ipod Shuffle Ten Songs
by omgluvr24
Summary: Ten songs that came off my iPod in shuffle mode. Includes AlannaGeorge, AlannaJon, KelCleon, KelDom, NumairDaine, AlyUnknown, BuriRaoul, ThayetJon, and BekaRosto. Not all the pairings are together, some are breakups.


Tamora Pierce (totall) ipod shuffle...maybe ill make more if people ask for it. These are actually the songs that came up, excluding audio book songs cuz that would be weird. links for song lyrics will be posted with title...

Already Gone - Kelly Clarkson ( . )

Kel sat on her bed. Cleon was gone now. He had to marry for the sake of her people. That did nothing to mend her broken heart. She would NOT cry though. she would be strong. It wasn't like their relationship was going very well, anyway. She didn't love him anymore. If that was true, why did if feel as if an anvil had been placed on her chest. She couldn't go to Neal for consolation. He was a man, for one thing, and he would tell all of her friends and they would all go after Cleon. she didn't want that. She wanted to be friends with him, still. but she could never look at him again. She would avoid him at all costs. She probably meant nothing to him anyway...

Lips of an Angel - Hinder ( . )

Numair heard a knock on the door. Alanna was there, looking for a spellbook. He sat and let her look, thoughts elsewhere Flashback:

"Daine, you cant go on lookout for our troops, youre seventeen!"

"Numair,they need me. It'll save hundreds of lives."

"I won't let you."

"Well, i can see when I'm not wanted." Daine stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

END FLASHBACK Numair heard another knock at the door. Excusing himself from his workroom and Alanna, he walked to the door in his bedchamber. He opened the door to see someone with smoky brown curls looking at the floor

"Daine, its so late, what are you doing here?" She looked up. Tears streaked her face. He cupped her face in his hands, wiping the tears with his thumb.

"I'm sorry, Numair. I won't go. Please don't be mad." she spoke softly, barely above a whisper. He doubted Alanna would hear them. Little did he know the Lioness had her ear pressed to the door of his workroom.

"Its me who should be sorry. You're old enough to know how to take care of yourself." Daine's full lips trembled. "I forgive you, but I'm the one who should be forgiven."

Daine smiled up at him " I forgive you, too." and kissed him full of the lips. Neither of them noticed a door shut as Alanna left the workroom.

Potential Breakup Song - Aly and AJ ( . )

Aly scowled at the door. The one boy in Corus who didn't completly bore her had forgotten her birthday. She could think of quite a few places she would like to put her daggers. When she confronted him, he had pretented not to know about it and didn't even bother to apologize. She was scowling at the door because there had just been a knock. It was probably him with her stuff. She would pretend she wasn't there so she didnt have to face him. It was his loss. Really it was. She didn't care one bit. He could suffer along without her and she could find someone else to amuse her.

Hush Hush - Pussycat Dolls ( . )

"SHUT UP!" that got him. She stormed out of the room. Alanna was glad Jon hadn't said anything. She would have felt bad if he had. This way was better. Its not like she needed him. She had gotten along fine without him before they became lovers or when she was at the Bloody Hawk. Now she didn't have to worry about being queen someday and all the responsibilities she would have to hold. Now she was free. She got the final say. She had to. That was just how things were done.

Bitch - Meredith Brooks ( .com/m/meredith+brooks/bitch_ )

Alanna punched the dummy, hard, very hard. She wasn't exactly sure why she was mad. Maybe it was because George was so understanding. And her thought she was perfect. One thing Alanna knew for sure was that she wasn't perfect. He had, however, seemed releavied when she cried. To George, Alanna didn't look frightening at all when she cried. She looked vulnerable and scared. Just went to show that Alanna could be fierce one day and like a kitten the next. He had to be patient and forgiving with her, yes, but it was worth every damn minute of it.

Better in Time - Leona Lewis ( .com/lyrics/l/leona_lewis/better_in_ )

Kel sighed. The own had been gone all winter. That was to say, Dom had been gone all winter. She had no one to confide in this sadness because everyone else was busy or gone. She thought about him everyday. They had been through so much together. She stood up quickly and raced to the door. No one was there. She had tricked herself into thinking she heard his laugh or a knock at the door.

*Thats what you get for being in love* she though. *Maybe I'll get used to it. I think I'll go for a walk to clear my head.*

The walk did no good. Everywhere she looked she was reminded of him in some way. She wondered how Dom was holding up. He probably didn't care about her *You know that's not true*

she scolded herself. In her daydreams he came and swept her off her feet. She laughed and the dream was gone and she was left with nothing but hurt feelings. "Kel" She turned around and there he was *Mithros, I'm hallucinating" She reached out and grasped his hand. It was cold but most definitly solid. She was swept up in a warm embrace that was much better than she could ever have imagined.

Single Ladies - Beyonce ( . )

Alanna, George, Thayet, Jon, Buri,and Raoul were sitting in a pub.

"Oh, I love this song." Thayet exclaimed. She looked at Jon expectantly.

"Fine, I'll find someone else to dance with. C'mon ladies."

Alanna, Buri, and Thayet each found a single man in his twenties willing to dance with them. Their husband's grips on their tankards tightend considerably. The ladies dance partners looked frightened at the death glares they were receiving. The girls laughed outright at this and told them they had nothing to worry about. When the song was over, Jon announced

"We're leaving." George and Raould nodded.

"Whyever so soon, Jonathan, I love this song." Jon, Raoul, and George practically tripped over themselves in their rush to lead their wives to dance with them.

If I never see your face again - Maroon 5 ft. Rihanna ( . )

Alanna was far away, off with the bazhir. Jon didn't care if he ever saw her again. Their love affair had grown and yet she would not marry him. He heard that she was with George and he practically screamed. George was around seven years older than her. Sure, Jon was older than her too but only by three years. And there she was, at the ball, talking to Gary and Raoul.

"Filthy little slut." he muttered.

"who's a slut?" Alanna was right behind him. So that was why his neck had felt so warm. Jon decided not to answer the question. It took Alanna about a minute to realize who he was talking about. When she did, it took both Raoul and Gary to hold her back.

Waking up in Vegas - Katy Perry ( . )

Beka woke up next to Rosto. She had no idea what had happened last night but she had a pretty good idea, judging that both their clothes were strewn across the room. Rosto soon woke up and threw up all the liquor he had drunken last night. He scowled at her

"Shut up, this is just as much your fault as it is mine." she said to him. They walked outside to get back to their boarding house. The sun was so bright. Beka brought up a hand to sheild her eyes only to see that her left ring finger had a wedding band on it.

*Did we get married?* she brushed the bar dirt and such off of her clothes. *Oh, well, like i said, its just as much my fault as his.*

99 Times - Kate Voegele ( . )

George's stories didn't make sense. If Aly was home, she would have come to see the baby naming. Then, today, when she asked him again, he said she was on her way back. Now she was confused. Unless.......Alanna ran into the woods, leaving George behind. When he caught up with her she punched him in the stomach

"Liar. You lying you even know where she is? And do NOT lie to me again, George."

"Alanna don't you think you might be overreacting a wee bit?"

"George Cooper, my seventeen year old daughter is off somewhere and all i know from her twin is that she isn't dead." Alanna ran off and George did not follow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

just to be clear potential breakup song is about Aly and some boy who she dated, NOT NAWAT (but that would be a good idea because then Nawat would be MINE! but no i could never do that to Aly and Nawat.) REVEIW - Emma


End file.
